You've Got Mail!
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: Season five. In my opinion, their e-mail-conversations went this way. Mature stuff, masturbation for example.
1. Advances

**Hey guys! Being ill makes me addicted to FF more than usual. This was a spontaneous idea and I just _had _to write it. I plan on this having 3 chapters, first two chapters are rated T, third is rated M. Have fun! :***

**This is an experiment by the way ... You'll notice, how. Enjoy. And please review :)**

* * *

**You've got mail**

By R.C. Babcock

Dedicated to all my friends and fans

* * *

_You've got mail!_

My heart starts to pound as I close the door and hear that little voice again. He knows when I come home, he knows me and my timing perfectly. That makes me even more nervous. I put my purse down, ignore Chester's annoying barks and go straight to the computer.

_Hello, sexy_, he writes.

My heart almost stops, though I know he doesn't mean it. I know, he's just kidding, because we are very much closer lately. But he wrote it, and that fact makes my heart jump faster. Can't I pretend that he means it?

Damn, CC. You didn't get wiser since High School, did you? You just have to spend a little time with a guy and you fall in love with him. Maxwell. Chandler. And now Niles ...

Yes. I'm in love with Niles.

After I've discovered it, I was shocked too, but to be honest, it's just logic. I'm checking him out whenever I can, I practically wait for his zingers, I dream of him every night ... Thinking of him everytime ...

I shudder. Too bad he hates me.

_Today's pottery class was fun. Let's do this again one time. And ... Your proposition. Did you mean it? I'm still kind of confused. Let hear from you - Niles_

I smile. I had been joking about our e-mail-conversations, joking that we couldn't only write, that we just had to do cyber sex ...

Yes, I enjoyed that chats with 'PorschePuppy', but of course I would never admit it.

_Well, hello hello sexy man_, I write back. Two can play that game and it seems, he wants to play it.

_I enjoyed it too. You can be a real gentleman if you want to (of course I already knew that). My proposition? You mean the cyber sex? Niles - I meant it. Think about it. - C.C._

I go to the bathroom and undress, before I wrap myself in a bathrobe and go back to the laptop. I've got mail. Of course. He writes back so fast ... Almost as if he's waiting for a message from me.

_Babcock - are you drunk? ... Wait no, that would mean, you had been drunk all day. Well, if you really mean it, we can do this (you really need it, huh?). You'll start._

I grin and shake my head. How does he know that I need it? I do, by the way. It has been a year ...

_I'm not drunk butler boy. Okay I'll start, but we need a scenario first (I have to take a quick shower!)_

Not a minute later, I get his respond.

_There we have our scenario ..._

In the shower?

My heart jumps madly against my chest. He wants to picture me in a shower? Damn Niles! Stupid Niles! Sexy Niles! Sweet Niles ...

_Okay ..._, I write and take a deep breath. _I'm in the shower. Hot water runs over my skin. I'm very aroused ... I touch my hard nipples and moan. I just have to think of you, everyday. And then I get aroused. My hand wanders down at body ..._

Oh god ... This is so true! I bite my lip, close my eyes and press send. Then I jump up and run to the bathroom for a quick shower. And then it happens ... As the hot water runs over my body, I close my eyes and let my hand wander down my body ...

Ten minutes later I get out, my cheeks flushed and my skin and hair wet. I put my bathrobe on again and wrap my hair in a towel, before I quickly go back to my computer. And there it is - his message.

_I think about you everyday, think about kissing your perfect lips, caressing your perfect body, loving you and getting perfect with you together._

My mouth stands open. Wow ... This is almost like a love poem or something. It's beautiful ... I clear my throat and read on.

_Your eyes. My heart pounds, when you lay them on me, that beautiful, blue orbs that could kill a man. I don't touch myself while thinking if you, I'm a good man. I want you, but not that way. Not for these reasons._

"Oh my god", I whisper and stand up. My heart throbs madly and my genitals also do. My head is spinning around.

Does he mean it? It sounds so real!

I read it again and suddenly I have tears in my eyes. He sounds ... Oh my god. He sounds, as if he loves me! As if he really _wants me! _Not wants to fuck me, wants to _have _me! I type:

_After my orgasm (I only get when I think of you) I step out of the shower and rub myself dry. Suddenly my telephone rings ..._

I have really no idea where this is going. His answer comes quickly again.

_I can't go sleep before I hear your beautiful, deep, full_ voice._ Your voice arouses me. I wish I'll be able to hear you moan my name in that throaty voice one time. "Hello?", you say as you pick up the phone and my heart skips a beat. "It's me. How are you?"_

I have to press my hand on my chest. My heart almost jumps out of it - my voice arouses him? Well, I like my voice. No, I love my voice. I know it's deep and I can be confused with a man's voice easily - but I love it anyway. It's different. It's sultry. It's passionate. It fits my character. I'm getting noticed easier.

I type back:

_"Hey, baby ... I'm fine. I was just thinking of you. How are you?"_

I don't have to wait long, not even thirty seconds later, I get his answer.

_"You were thinking of me? I was also thinking of you, baby. I miss you. Miss your smile, miss your eyes, miss your kisses ..."_

Perfect, he misses my eyes, my smile, my kisses. Does he in real or is he just a really good actor? Anyway, here we go.

_"Wanna come over?"_, I write.


	2. Confessions

**Thank you so much for your reviwes! I have a little problem now - I think I have to change the whole rating into M. Please don't be confused, it's M-ratrd now :P**

**Have fun :)**

* * *

_"I'm on my way, baby"_, he writes back. _I jump into a cab and pay the driver extra money to make it quick. I am so nervous ... You can't even imagine how crazy for you I am. Yes, we've kissed several times and we call each other 'baby'. We are kind of together. But today we will become one. I am going to make you mine._

My heart can't stop beating. "He is _not _talking about _you, _CC!", I say loudly and try to ignore that throbbing of my genital area. It's almost if we really would sleep together, after all ... Right, it's sex over the computer, but we don't use nicknames or different names, we write 'you' and 'me' ... And if I think about it, I'd love if he'd think about me that special way, that "We will become one, I am going to make you mine"-way. I take a deep breath before I write on.

_I've changed into a red negligee, I hope you like it. Well, I do, my curves seem even curvier in it and my legs seem longer. Finally you knock at my door. I open it ..._

That red negligee is somewhere in my closet ... I stand up to look for it. After a few minutes I get back in front of the computer, changed into the red silk negligee I look really sexy in. I read his respond.

_My, that woman is so beautiful and sexy. Do you wear this because of me? I take a step forward, cup your face and kiss you softly. "Here I am, baby", I whisper._

My heart beats faster again and I part my legs a little bit before I write on. _I wrap my arms around you and pull you in a deep kiss. If you only know how good you taste ... I moan your name silently._

I lean back. It feels so wrong, yet so right ... I'm really doing computer sex with Niles. I shake my head lowly. And then I get his answer. "How fast do you write? And are you waiting for my answers?", I say with a smile and read on.

_I put my hands behind your knees and lift you up. Your lips and your tongue are so soft and I am glad you chose to kiss ME with that lips ... "Oh, CC ...", I moan against your mouth._

For a moment, my heart stops. He actually wrote my name! I read it again. No doubt - he wrote "Oh, CC". Well ...

_"Oh, Niles", I moan back and suddenly I can feel you twitch against my thigh. You carry me to the bedroom and place me on my bed carefully._

This time it takes a little longer for him to answer, but his next message makes me shiver.

_I bring your long legs around my body and lean down. Your hard nipples graze the fabric of my shirt and I quickly take it off, before I open your negligee and pull it off. While you admire my chest with your hands, I caress your breasts with mine. I stroke over your nipples and your lips part to let out a soft moan. My one hand wanders down and soon I'm massaging your sex through your panty ..._

I swallow and let my hand glide down again, cupping my 'sex'. He makes me so horny, he turns me so on ... With one hand I type back.

_"Oh god, Niles, make love to me!", I scream. You tease me, you always tease me. But now don't tease, just fuck me. Hard and without decency. I want you to make me cum harder than I ever did._

I'm just wondering what he thinks of me ... What I write plus my choice of words. I softly stroke over my wet pussy and swollen clit. "Niles ...", I whisper with closed eyes ...

Until the computer makes a pop-noise that tells me I have mail. I groan and open it.

_"CC, this will change us. Are you ready?" I don't want you to think I'd force you. You're too important to me._

"I'm too important, huh, Niles?", I moan and add a little pressure on my clit. I can feel sweat form on my forehead as I get goosebumps all over my body. Where the hell did I leave the vibrator?

_"You can either fuck me hard right now or go home"_, I manage to write with one hand. No, this is not right ... I stand up to wash my hands and look for the vibrator.

When I come back, Niles has written a novel for me.

_"You think I'd leave?", I chuckle and kiss your lips, kiss your breasts, kiss your stomach. I pull your panty down and moan at the sight of your perfect vagina._

"My perfect vagina", I laugh wildly and without hesitation I slip the vibrator between my legs, let it thrust in and out of 'my perfect vagina' before I read on.

_I kiss your inner thighs and wonder, how on earth one woman can be so perfect. Your moans and soft screams make me want you even more, and the smell of your wet erection makes me almost lose it. I kiss your sensitive area, lick the juices away gently, dip my tongue inside of you. You taste better than everything I've ever tasted, sweeter than everything I ever will. I'm falling in love with you more and more._

Sweat drops between my breasts. "In - love?", I breathe. "Niles, are you - in love - with me? Oh god!" I throw my head back as the thought almost brings me over the edge.

_My tongue grazes over your bundle of sensitiveness and I can feel you writhe you beneath me. Your walls get tighter around my tongue and I have to suck your wetness away that drops out and threatens to drown the sheet of the bed._

I push the vibrator harder in and out of me, while still helping satisfying my 'bundle of sensitiveness' with my finger. God, that man and his English choice if words. "Say it, Niles, say pussy and clit", I moan and wipe the sweat away. I needed it and I needed it from him, but when I've made that suggestion for computer sex, I've never thought I would - again - end up fucking myself.

Another pop startles me.

_Babcock?_, he writes.

"Oh, yes, butler boy, say my name", I sigh and close my eyes. I touch my breats and imagine his hand doing the same ... I moan his name loudly, it's almost time.

Another pop.

_It seems, you're not used to a man worshipping you this way. I'll continue._

"Oh, baby, are you worshipping me?", I moan and then it hits me - I cum with a scream. My head is turning, my mind is flying, my muscles are clenching, and it feels impossible to loosen them. My eyes roll up and my whole body grows tighter and sweatier ... And I can only think of one face. "Nnnnniiiiles!", I scream, let myself fall from the chair on the floor. I breathe hard, my muscles still tight. I moan his name again and then I feel myself slowly come back. I collapse, still breathing hard.

"What an orgasm", I whisper. My body is still sweating and I'm feeling warm and happy. That was indeed hard ... And intense. And _long!_

I stare back on the computer, ignore his novel of a message and type.

_I love you, Niles, come over, make love to me ..._

I press send - and rip my eyes open immediately.

How could I've done that?

"FUCK", I scream, but it's too late. It's gone.

His answer comes quickly again.

_What?_


	3. Heartaches

"Shit ... Shit ... Shit", I whisper and quickly write a respond.

_Sorry, I've been eating something and forgot that you're already at my house in the scenario ... Sorry, let's go on._

I can only hope he'll believe me ... Shit. How could I've written that? Stupid post coital bliss ...

_Oh, okay_, Niles writes back. _It's your turn, by the way._

Oops, okay. I read his message from before I've written this embarrassing message.

_I can feel you writhe and get back, hovering over you. "My CC, you are the most beautiful woman existing. I'm so happy to be on your side, I'm so happy to be finally able to make love to you ..."_

_"Then what are you waiting for?"_, I write back. _"Make love to me, butler boy."_

My hands are shaking. I am so nervous ... And that orgasm still runs around my head. I've never came that hard through masturbation, what was the reason for this hard climax? Niles? I don't know, maybe he is.

Oh shut up, of course he is. I meant what I wrote! I love him, I love that stupid dust buster. He's cute, he's funny, I can feel his eyes on me everyday ... Well, if he doesn't love me as well (or feel something else related to love) my name isn't CC Babcock. And I bet he's amazing in bed. If he's able to write this kind of roleplay messages, I'm sure he can do everything.

I look at my computer. No message. What kind of novel does he write now? I stand up and go to the bathroom. I have to wipe off myself, I'm still soaking wet. After I'm done, I check my mailbox. Still no answer.

Does he write everything of the sex-part alone? Well, if you like me that much, go and write a book about fucking me! I roll my eyes. This is cyber-sex, for god's sake, there are always _two_ needed!

I go into the kitchen and pour myself some Jim Beam - I need that right now. After gulping the drink down, I go back to see if he has written ...

And nothing.

"Where are you?", I mumble. My heart is clenching. Maybe it'sq enough for him ... Maybe he thinks it's getting creepy ... I sigh and type a quick _Niles? Are you asleep?_

Maybe he had gone for a shower, as I did before. I look at the clock. Twenty minutes? Never. I am a woman and even I managed to take a shower extra fast in ten minutes ...

I rub my eyes, fighting the urge to cry. What shall I do if I get a message like 'Sorry, Miss Babcock, this is too creepy. We should stop.'

But he is a _man! _Sure, he doesn't always act like one, especially when he's being that nosy yenta again, but he could never turn a good loving down, or could he? Maybe because it's me? Maybe he really hates me, hates me so much that he can't even have sex with me? That he can't even have sex with me _over the computer?_

I cover my eyes and sob quietly, but I stop quickly. If he thinks this way, he's definitely no tears worth.

I sit down again and take my laptop. Then I scroll up and read the whole conversation again.

Besides the hot parts, he's being lovely and cute ...

_I think about you everyday, think about kissing your perfect lips, caressing your perfect body, loving you and getting perfect with you together. __Your eyes. My heart pounds, when you lay them on me, that beautiful, blue orbs that could kill a man. I don't touch myself while thinking if you, I'm a good man. I want you, but not that way. Not for these reasons._

I sigh, I can't believe how perfect he is.

_I can't go sleep before I hear your beautiful, deep, full_ voice._ Your voice arouses me. I wish I'll be able to hear you moan my name in that throaty voice one time._

I smile. My beautiful, deep, full voice. My throaty voice, I'm so proud of.

_Your lips and your tongue are so soft and I am glad you chose to kiss ME with that lips._

"Who else?", I whisper. "Only you, I'll only kiss you, Niles. Forever."

_I don't want you to think I'd force you. You're too important to me._

Okay, this one I see. I've spent almost 20 years with him, I'm part of his life ... How couldn't I be important to him?

_I kiss your inner thighs and wonder, how on earth one woman can be so perfect. Your moans and soft screams make me want you even more, and the smell of your wet erection makes me almost lose it. I kiss your sensitive area, lick the juices away gently, dip my tongue inside of you. You taste better than everything I've ever tasted, sweeter than everything I ever will. I'm falling in love with you more and more._

I close my eyes, breathing hard. That tugging in my middle area has started again ... I need sex, I need him, I need him to say he loves me.

How could he write so beautiful things about me? He wrote I'm perfect. He wrote, he wants me. He wrote, he's in love with me.

Was that all just part of the roleplay, or does he really feel something for me?

_It seems, you're not used to a man worshipping you this way._

No ... This definitely doesn't belong to the roleplay. CC, he worships you!

My mouth falls open and I press my hand on my beating heart. I lay myself down on the couch and close my eyes.

What shall I do now? Tell him that I love him? Tomorrow? Yes, this sounds like a good plan. And if he doesn't like me, I'm gonna make him pay for it ... No, I'm only gonna pay him to tell nobody.

A sudden knock at the door startles me. Who can this be? It's almost nine, no one would ever visit me in the evening! I get up with a groan and walk to the door. I open it and freeze.

It's Niles.

He's wearing a suit and looks at me. "Hello, Babcock", he says, his voice sounds deep and rough ... And seductive. "This is for you ..."

And he gives me a white rose. I open my mouth again, but nothing comes out, instead of it, I just take the rose.

His eyes wander over my body and I remember, I'm only in my black negiglee. Panty-less. Uh-oh ...

"You look stunning", Niles whispers and then he looks back to my face. "Listen, the roleplay was a bad idea."

I feel my heart sink into my pants (oops, I'm not wearing any), but he steps closer.

"It made me realize how freaking much I want you."

My heart beats faster automatically. "You ... You ..."

"I meant what I wrote, Miss Babcock. I meant all of it. Every word. I can't touch myself while thinking of you because in my opinion you're more worth than this. You're the most perfect, beautiful, yes, also infuriating woman on this earth. I enjoy your company and I enjoy every second I look at you. I - I love your voice, it really arouses me ... Please, Miss Babcock, believe me ... I meant _everything._ I'm ... I'm in love with you ..."

Now I step closer and bring my hands to his chest, locking my eyes with his. I smile. He's in love with me, he really is! I press a soft kiss on his lips and whisper, "Wanna come in? I have to tell you something ..."

* * *

**Thank you very much for you reviews, especially ****co2f2e77****. I loved your last review!**

**Guys, this is either the last chapter (means this story has ended with an open ending), or there's going to be another chapter. Depends on your reviews!**

**Love you! :)**

**\- Rena**


	4. Connections

**I know, the whole chapter is M-rated, but ... M-rated chapter! M-rated! ;))**

**And the last one. Have fun. ^-^**

* * *

He nods. I can see he's still a little embarrassed and confused, so I take his hand and pull him inside. I close the door and turn to him. He just stands there and doesn't move. With a shock I realize, that my vibrator still stands next to the laptop.

"Niles -", I start, but he shakes his head, looks away from the vibrator, steps closer and takes my hands in his. He lifts them up and kisses my knuckles gently.

"Miss Babcock", he whispers and I close my eyes. "Believe me, it was hard to take control while writing such sexy stuff ... with you. I don't understand why such an amazing, perfect, sexy woman like you would be unsatisfied ... So unsatisfied that she has to masturbate."

"You said it for yourself. We wrote so much sexy stuff, I couldn't help but masturbate ... Nobody wants me ..."

Niles sighs and closes his eyes. "If you let me, you'll never have to masturbate again", he whispers and I put my hands on his cheeks.

"Niles ... I wanted to tell you something, right? Well, I've been thinking for weeks about it and ... I love you." I quickly press my lips against his, so he can't say something. But he pushes me away gently and says something that hurts me deeply.

"I don't believe you."

My heart almost breaks and I stare at him shocked. "Niles -"

"Miss Babcock, you need it, you need sex." He laughs bitterly. "And I can give it to you. But please don't lie to me, don't tell me you love me, just because you think you have to say it -"

"Go", I whisper. "Please. You don't believe me, so I don't want you in my apartment. Please leave."

"CC -"

I look up. This is the first time he had ever called me CC!

"I don't want your pity", I hiss. "Yes, I need sex _desperately,_ but not neccessarily from _you."_

Great, now he looks hurt too. "Fine", he growls and within a second he has captured my lips. He kisses me more forcefully than I thought he would, he grabs my waist and pulls me close. He thrusts his tongue into my mouth and I just melt in his arms as our tongues touch.

Our kiss gets more gentle when our tongues dance, our bodies are pressed together (I remember I'm still in my bath robe), his hands are on my waist.

I circle my arms around his body, feeling his muscles clench through his shirt, as he leans closer into me. With a low moan, I grab the edge of his shirt and pull it up.

Suddenly the contact of his lips and tongue is gone.

"Do you believe me now?", I whisper and look at him. His lips are swollen and he looks at me like he never did before. It's a look full of desperate need.

"Maybe", he just answers. "But you could show me, so I can be sure."

I find myself nod and not a second after, I have my legs wrapped around him, he lifts me up and with his hands on my ass he carries me to the bedroom.

He places me on my bed so gently, that I get tears in my eyes. It's the first time I feel precious, it's the first time I feel adored and respected in that bedroom.

Every other man I was involved with, just threw me on my bed, fucked me hard and left me alone after he came. No kisses, no gentle touches, no gentle words.

"Please do it slowly", I beg and he cups my face. I can see in his eyes that he would never hurt me.

"I live to serve only you", he says fondly. "And I live to love only you, my queen."

He kisses my lips genly and then finally gets rid of his shirt. I moan lowly - his body is perfect.

"I knew you had a nice body under that amounts of clothes", I say and get up, putting my hands on his chest.

"Same goes for you", he answers opens the knot of my robe. "May I?"

"You must", I insist and he pushes the robe off my shoulders. His eyes widen and I can simply tell that he likes what he sees ... I know I have a nice body, curvy in the right places and slim in the right places. I'm glad he likes it - I am completely naked, almost posing on my bed. I run a finger along my chest. "Butler boy ...", I call gently. "It's your turn ..."

He gulps and begins to open his trousers, his eyes not leaving my body. My eyes get wider when I see that bulge in his boxers ... Wow, so fast? "Only by looking at me?", I ask, not able to hide how proud I am of myself for it.

"Only by _kissing_ you", he confesses and pulls down his boxers quickly.

Before I can say something, he hovers himself over me and touches my hips. "You're perfect", he says gently and lowers his mouth to my neck. While he kisses and nuzzles it, I reach down and caress his penis. He bites my skin gently and I take him completely in my hand, stroking him. But then I feel him starting to suck on my throat and I get up and roll him over. I'm on top now, grinning down to him.

He stares at me, surprised and with a lightly flushed face. I lean down and kiss his chest, then I wander down with my lips, until I reach his cock. And I don't hesitate - I take him in my mouth.

His groans and moans make me horny, and the fact that he cums after about a minute, makes me chuckle. "My love is excited like a little boy, huh?", I whisper and reach for a condom from my nightstand drawer. "But I have to warn him - if he cums before I do, he has to serve me all night long."

"I think I can manage that", he breathes and I bring myself down, guiding him into me, lowering me down until he's deep inside of me. God, he's fitting perfectly ...

He still looks at me and I smile before I press my hands against his shoulders and start to ride him. He closes his eyes but just for a short moment - when he opens them again, he grabs my thighs and rolls me over, so he's hovering over me now. His hands are still on my thighs, holding them apart while he thrusts into me in a gentle rhythm. I moan his name and he leans down and kisses my lips. And cheek. And earlobe.

"I love you so much", he breathes in my ear and I smile.

"I love you too, please believe me, I love you", I whisper back and he bites my earlobe gently.

"I believe you, CC. You're mine. And I'm yours. From now on and forever. I love you."

"Oh god, I'm -", I suddenly scream. His loving words had been so cute and so amazing ... and they just go directly through my veins.

My muscles clench and I'm unable to say something. It only had been a few hours since I came ... But now I'm about to cum again.

He reaches down and strokes my clit with his thumb and I close my eyes, just letting go.

The orgasm crashes over me and washes away everything I had been worrying about - I now know he really loves me. I now know he means everything he wrote. I now know that I have a lover who will love me forever and will never get tired of me. I know him for so many years now, and he still loves me. He's a man to keep.

I scream his name as the orgasm still makes my inner walls tighten and suddenly I take him with me. He groans my business name and how much he loves me. After a time (what was feeling like a lifetime) my walls relax theirselves again and I slowly come back to the floor. I still have my eyes closed and feel him slip out of me.

I open my eyes and he's next to me, looking at me.

"I've always wanted to know how a goddess looks when she cums", he says gently and I smile.

I'm speechless. I can't believe what just happened ...

"CC?"

"Hm?" I look at him.

"Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding me?", I whisper. "I've never been that happy in my entire life! No lie!"

"Can you believe it?", he asks on and I laugh quietly.

"Not really ... It's still you and me, besides the fact we love each other and we just had sex -"

"More than sex", Niles brings his arms around me. "For me, I was making love to the love of my life."

I smile. The warm feeling just won't go away. "Aww ... You old softy ...", I whisper. "Can _you_ believe it?"

"No. I've always thought you were to good for me."

"Oh, butler boy", I sigh. "The only thing you should have done, was realizing that Nanny Fine gets everything she wants a little earlier."

"And the only thing you should have done, was purposing to do cyber sex a little earlier."

I chuckle. "We never have to do that again either, you know?"

"I hope so", Niles whispers and our lips find the other's lips again, making us forget about everything around us.

* * *

\- The End -


End file.
